Heart of a Warrior
by warriorzgirl
Summary: What is in the heart of a warrior? Stories of love, hatred, revenge, and adventure. I do not own Warriors. Please review!
1. Just Alone

Just Alone

_**Just Alone**_

"_What would I do without you?"_

_--_

I could hear the wind whistling in the trees.

I was looking over at WindClan territory.

My heart was pounding. I knew it was wrong.

Our whole relationship was wrong.

_But we were just friends_, I thought.

No. Something told me it was going to be more.

I just want to be a warrior. I can't break the warrior code.

It was the hardest thing I have done in my whole life.

"We have to stop seeing each other," I had said.

"What? We aren't harming anyone."

"Oh, what would I do without you? I just want to be a good warrior

And obey the warrior code."

"Fine! If that's how you want it, Lionpaw! I hate you!"

_I hate you._

Those words burned me all the way through.

I wailed in agony.

I just wanted to be dead.

"What if you ever have to face her in battle?"

My sister was right, though. That's why I hated it.

This relationship was wrong.

I replayed it in my head over and over. I hated myself.

I hated my sister for making me stop.

I _loved _her.

_Heatherpaw…_

That name made me jump for joy. But I had ruined it.

She would never love me.

I was alone.

Just an apprentice, alone.


	2. Revenge

Revenge

**Revenge**

"_I deserved better, I _was_ better!"_

_--_

I was born alone.

My littermates ran away. They were cowards.

My mother was weak. She couldn't face the monster.

My father _was_ the monster.

He was power hungry and tried to kill the leader.

He hated us all. He just wanted to get rid of us.

But I was stronger than him.

So when I grew up and he was old and weak,

I left him in a twoleg garden.

I said a badger got him.

When I killed Redtail, I knew it was wrong.

But then I had my opportunity.

To show the Clans that I could be greater than my father.

I was desperate to show my worth.

Everyone said I would turn out like him!

I was determined.

So when Lionheart, the new deputy, was killed in battle,

I had my chance, and I took it.

I became deputy.

Then that meddling kittypet came.

Twoleg thing!

I was better than him in every way!

I was Clan-born.

That kittypet took my apprentice.

He saw my murder! Ravenpaw knew I killed Redtail.

I just wanted to be leader.

I could have been great!

I got some rogues to help me try to kill Bluestar.

But Fireheart ruined it! And then they made _him_ deputy!

I was banished like my father.

When I got the pack to try to get revenge, I had to kill Brindleface.

And that kittypet ruined everything again!

So I got BloodClan to come, but he turned Scourge against me.

Scourge killed me with one blow.

Now I wander this Dark Forest alone.

Trying to get my descendants to aid me in my quest to get revenge.

--

Ok, I know this one wasn't as good, but it was a spur of the moment thing.

Now who should I do next?

Jaypaw

Leafpool

Breezepaw

Tawnypelt


	3. Wounded

Wounded

**Wounded**

"_What did I do to you to make you hate me?"_

_--_

I stare into the sky, wondering why.

_Why is StarClan against me?_

They made my father hate me.

He never loved my mother, he only saw _her._

He can only love she-cats from other Clans.

He ran away with a medicine cat!

My mother loves me, but my father would deny.

I did nothing, and he would not say why.

He is not proud of my accomplishments.

I am just a useless kit.

Don't fathers love their sons?

No. He never loves.

When try to gain some worth,

He just rejects me, like dirt.

I hate that cat.

I should be dead!

He saved me from killing myself,

Prolonging my dread.

He hides it from the whole Clan,

But I see through his little plan.

So when he treats me like crow-food,

I just sit there, wounded.


	4. Mistaken

Mistaken

**Mistaken**

"_I should have listened, it would have changed. I could have kept her out of danger."_

_--_

Why didn't I listen, I already knew.

I should have never loved you.

She tried to stop me, I fought her off,

She only protected me out of love.

I ran away, got you to come,

Only one moment before we were gone.

When she went back, she met her fate,

I almost killed myself out of hate.

I should have listened,

It would have changed.

I could have kept her out of danger.

Crowfeather, you went back to your Clan,

It tore my whole heart out again.

When I first began my apprenticeship,

I had no idea what it would have meant.

Never to love, to be alone,

To watch as other's relationships grow.

If I had stayed, I could have saved her,

Kept her from the horrible danger.

The badgers killed my poor Cinderpelt,

My broken heart will surely melt.

Now I know we were mistaken,

Her life certainly would not have been taken.


	5. Not Forgotten

Not Forgotten

**Not Forgotten**

"_If you had lived it might be different, but your story is not unwritten."_

_--_

I strayed from my garden one day,

I found my friend, striped with gray.

He led me to come to ThunderClan,

And I had no idea.

It was difficult at first,

Trying to survive through hunger and thirst,

But I made it through, and one cat gave me hope.

Sweet Spottedleaf, our time too short,

And I had no idea.

ShadowClan attacked our camp, and you they quickly felled.

It was you my heart truly held.

I came back a warrior, had earned my crown,

You were gone, my spirit was broken down.

And I had no idea.

If you had lived it might be different,

But your story is not unwritten.

And then that ginger warrior…

I hoped you would approve.

When you spoke your acceptance, my heart was truly moved.

To go on without you, I feel truly rotten,

But sweet Spottedleaf, you are not forgotten.


	6. Broken Down

Broken Down

**Broken Down**

"_Betrayal has the harshest sting, it's an unpredictable thing"_

_--_

I never expected it.

It came so suddenly.

I fought RiverClan off,

Away from our territory.

Tigerclaw by my side.

I protected him from injury during the battle, matching him stride for stride.

When Oakheart died in that rockslide, RiverClan retreated,

And Tigerclaw sent Ravenpaw away.

I yowled in triumph,

Ravenpaw must have interpreted it as agony.

I saw him come back, and hide behind a stump.

I turned my back, heard the Tiger's killing call,

He jumped on my back, bit down on my neck, and I went to StarClan.

Betrayal has the harshest sting,

It's an unpredictable thing.

I live in a high place, with a crown,

For I was punished unjustly, broken down.


	7. Scared

Scared

**Scared**

"_I didn't mean to see, curiosity got the better of me."_

_--_

I had no idea

When I ran back down the hill.

I thought you needed help, but I wouldn't help you kill.

I tried to look away,

My heart was forever stained that day.

I didn't mean to see,

Curiosity got the better of me.

When you knew I'd saw,

You came right for me, Tigerclaw.

In your own deceptive way,

Made everyone believe you only wanted to train.

Well, not everyone.

Firepaw believed me, he was the only one.

Eventually Graypaw believed too,

But he was not fully onto you.

You treated me like dirt,

I was really hurt.

You were my mentor, someone to trust,

My hope blew away in the wind like dust.

Firepaw helped me escape,

Before you killed me, out of hate.

Now I live on a farm with a loner,

You never got a chance to stoop any lower.

I really didn't mean to see,

Curiosity got the better of me.


	8. The Impossible

The Impossible

**The Impossible**

"_You believe in whatever you want, but I believe in the impossible."_

_--_

I'm still your trustworthy friend.

This is not close to the end.

Your deep, dark secret's safe with me,

Your only law is the Warrior's Creed.

Your brother took the wing of a moth,

Keeping your secret was really tough.

I know you don't believe in StarClan,

This Medicine Cat's life has only begun.

So still there is time to teach you the right way,

But our time is shortening, day by day.

Even if you make excuse,

You'll always end up with a bruise.

You call it impossible, yet know it is not.

The way you were raised, you never forgot.

So you can believe in whatever you want,

But I believe in the impossible.


	9. Trusted

Trusted

Trusted

"_You thought I would live up to my father's name, but I knew that I was never to blame."_

_--_

I tried to believe my heart,

But I knew that I had to keep apart.

Staying away from his reputation,

Only ended up with frustration.

You thought I would live up to my father's name,

But I knew that I was never to blame.

So then I left, without good-bye,

Maybe my father would be my ally.

ShadowClan was different, nothing the same,

But in my heart I knew I was here to stay.

Lived apart from my brother,

We trained separately from each other.

My kits will be loyal, I know it for sure.

They won't have to go through what I endured.

I will never truly leave,

But here in ShadowClan I can achieve.

By now I have adjusted,

And I know I am finally trusted.


	10. Confused

Confused

Confused

_Enemy all around me, I know I'm surrounded. I have never felt quite so confounded._

_--_

When I met that Tigerclaw,

I was just a lonely 'paw.

It's a hard thing now to swallow,

But I had no choice but to follow.

The majestic way he led the Clan,

He seemed to have a laid out plan.

But he betrayed, I lost respect.

It's really not hard to connect.

I felt so bad, after years of service,

I got out of camp, feeling very nervous.

And joined my leader, I thought it was right.

But it just brought sorrow to my plight.

Enemy all around me, I know I'm surrounded.

I have never felt quite so confounded.

He died in the battle, I burned up inside,

So I tried to kill that one that I despise.

Firestar! It's all _his _fault!

I jumped at him and launched an assault.

I died right there, came to this place,

And now I roam here, in disgrace.

Now I don't know what to do,

I shall wander, still confused.


End file.
